


Everything She Wants

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Implied femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf is going to give his baby girl anything she wants, and Sasha knows it.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Everything She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/gifts).



She is hot and wet and so very tight as she lowers herself slowly on his cock. It takes Zolf every ounce of willpower to stay completely still. Finally she's seated on his cock fully, her breath going a bit faster, a soft mewl escaping her mouth, her hands clawing at his shoulder.

"Please, daddy," she mutters and it's still like a punch to the gut if those were pleasant things. He gasps but doesn't move. 

"Any-anything you want," he stutters out, promises.

Sasha smashes their lips together, a bit awkwardly, kisses him sloppily as she rolls her hips. Zolf groans, opens his mouth so she can fuck it with her tongue. When she draws back he whines. There is a glint in Sasha's eyes and she rolls her hips again, catalogues his reaction, before pushing him down on the bed, her hand tangling in his beard as she leans down after him. He nearly slips out of her entirely until she slams her hips back down and he sobs. 

"You're gonna make me feel so good, yes?" Sasha asks and all Zolf can do is nod, bringing his hands up to hold her hips. Anything his baby girl wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write kinks that you're not into for your friends cause they are awesome and deserve nice things and in the process discover that maybe its not half as much of a squick as you previously thought.


End file.
